


Is tú mo chuisle

by XMRomalia



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Bites, M/M, Nano's true name, Overthinking, Porn With Plot, Post Nano's Route, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like women, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Акира решает показать Нано, как сильно он его любит. Нано не против.
Relationships: Akira/Nano (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 4





	Is tú mo chuisle

Шел пятый год их побега от японского правительства.

Это было долгое время, Акира не мог лгать. И все же в результате не самых простых решений, они с Нано сумели сбежать и залечь на дно в небольшом городке на западе Канады. Теперь вместо холодных и продуваемых углов самых заброшенных мест мира у них был кров, пища — и работа, где платили не шибко много, но для жизни хватало с головой.

И они жили — почти как обычные люди.

Это не могло не вызывать у Акиры легкого укола за ребрами. Хотя бы потому что черт, он хотел, чтобы Нано смог почувствовать вкус обычной жизни. Такой простой и приторной для других, возможно, но сердце у Акиры пропускало удар, когда Нано открывал для себя что-то новое, ранее недоступное. Тот словно был ребенком, для которого все впервой — и снег, который он видел теперь не просто как мешающуюся под ногами гадость, но во всей его блестящей красоте; вкус пищи — не для насыщения, но для удовольствия. Моменты покоя, когда они спали в объятиях друг-друга — и не надо подрываться, не надо никуда бежать.

Акира никогда не думал, что подобная жизнь для него. Он ведь презирал подобную «тепличность», жил в квартирке с бетонными некрашеными стенами раньше, с минимумом удобств…

Возможно, Нано был не единственным, кто менялся.

Но сейчас был ранний вечер, часы показывали пять. За окном уже стемнело, и Нано скоро должен был вернуться со своей подработки в библиотеке, где он справлялся едва ли не лучше старых завсегдатаев — возможно потому, что каким-то неведомым образом при абсолютно нулевом образовании практичном, Нано был начитан, как хрен знает кто. Серьезно, Акира был практически уверен, что не существует книги на английском, которую Нано не знал, или о которой хотя бы не слышал — из-за чего в местной библиотеке за него держались руками и ногами.

Это вызывало улыбку на тонких губах Акиры. Почти как тепло кресла в их спальне, как блеск огоньков гирлянд над головой. Близилось Рождество, и они украсили дом соответственно — простенько, разумеется, но вполне себе со вкусом. Нано даже пообещал, что на неделе достанет ёлку, и пускай Акире казалось поначалу, что это глупость… он сдался. Если Нано хотел отпраздновать Рождество по всем его канонам — с подарками и украшенной ёлкой — как Акира мог ему отказать? Особенно когда глядел тот робко, как щеночек жалобный. Ну точно знал, на что давить.

За разукрашенным зимними узорами окном кружилась начинающаяся метель; ароматическая свечка, врученная ему на работе менеджером, пахла яблоками и корицей…

И не смотря на весь уют и весь покой, Акира сидел и думал: что-то не так.

Не с креслом, не со свечами, ни даже с пургой за окном. А с ним, потому что прошло столько лет с их побега, столько воды утекло, столько страданий и счастья они пережали вместе — и все равно каждый раз, как Нано касался его, целовал или гладил — Акира ощущал стыд. Это было иррационально и необъяснимо, потому что мозгом он понимал, верно — это же Нано. Тому совершенно плевать, если Акира во время близости сделает странное лицо, или звук издаст неловкий — и не стон, и не всхлип, а писк мышиный больше напоминающий. Нано понимал, что Акира неидеален, и Акире не нужно перед ним притворяться, и все же…

И все же Акира снова и снова ловил себя на том, что во время близости прятал лицо в локте. Или скусывал губы в кровь и мясо, или закусывал запястье — сдерживался, в общем. Это бесило его самого, это оставляло странную нотку печали во взгляде Нано.

И Акира знал — так продолжаться не может.

Поэтому он позволил себе роскошь, учитывая их ограниченные бюджеты — и вновь одевшись в теплую куртку, штаны и зимние кроссовки, пошел в аптеку за некоторыми припасами. Разумеется, в большинстве случаев им хватало слюны, но что-то в голове Акиры прошептало — хочешь делать, так делай правильно, по уму, и все в этом духе. Поэтому пришлось сделать первый шажок в сторону подавления смущения — и заговорить с чудной кудрявой фармацевткой, что работала в аптеке неподалеку от их дома.

Её улыбка была удивительно греющей в этот прохладный вечер, а медовые глаза довольно красиво отливали в свете ламп. Кажется, он видел её однажды, когда ходил на празднование дня рождения тетушки Коу, местной матроны коммуны азиатских беженцев. Она тогда еще была в компании широкоплечего парня-азиата, который был выше её на полторы головы и в целом выглядел довольно жутко, но обращался с ней, словно с принцессой.

Тот факт, что она иногда шутливо подмигивала Акире, словно они разделяли какие-то странные узы или схожесть, порой действовало ему на нервы — но в самом невинном смысле из возможных. В конце-концов, она была слишком добросердечной и светлой, чтобы действительно его раздражать.

Услышав просьбу Акиры, темнокожая девушка задумчиво кивнула — а за тем буквально за пятнадцать минут снарядила его не только тем, что Акира просил, но и… дополнительными вещами.

«Не беспокойся, твой секрет — мой секрет, — подмигнула она под конец хитро, и на душе Акиры немного отлегло, — уверена, у вас с Нано будет чудесный вечер. Передавай ему привет».

Последний комментарий вынудил его уши покраснеть вовсе не от холода, но это уже лирика.

Дома он разобрал покупки, включающие некоторые съестные припасы, захваченные по дороге домой на случай, если пурга завтра не ослабнет. И если с продуктами он разобрался довольно быстро, то с пакетиком вещей с аптеки дела обстояли труднее.

В нем были несколько бутылочек прозрачной жидкости без запаха, пластинки обезболивающего и еще несколько предметов, о чьем назначении он только догадывался. В придачу на дне пакетика покоился тонкий шелковый шарфик, пачка презервативов и парочка сомнительных зажимов, и Акира почти задавался вопросом, правда ли такое должно продаваться в аптеке.

С другой стороны, пришла мысль в голову, в их городке зданий было не то, чтобы много, так что он слышал, что аптека так же порой продавала вещи, которые обычно продавали в душных комнатках цокольных этажей, только… чистые и с гарантией.

Что же. Собравшись с силами и остатками мужества, Акира тяжело вздохнул при взгляде на флакон прозрачной жидкости в руках. Оно того стоило. Оно определенно того стоило.

До прихода Нано оставался плюс минус час.

Акира кивнул сам себе — и, словно на эшафот, пошел в ванную.

***

К моменту, когда от входной двери послышался шорох, Акира минут пятнадцать как уже покинул душ. С волос все еще капала вода, и полотенце на плечах довольно дурно справлялось с сохранением верха его футболки сухим, но это было не принципиально. На нем были широкие домашние брюки орехового цвета, темно-синяя футболка и один из теплых кардиганов Нано, застегнутый всего на две пуговицы на уровне пупка — в общем, не то, чтобы особенно официальный вид, который капающая с волос вода могла бы испортить.

Выбор кардигана, к слову, случайным не был. Удивительным образом Нано просто дурел, когда Акира таскал его одежду — в лучшем из возможных смыслов. И пускай реакции чуть притупились со временем, это все еще был один из самых беспроигрышных способов поднять чужое настроение.

Ну, сразу после варианта «встретить Нано голым в кровати».

Но так как этот вариант под его нынешние планы не подходил, Акира вышел навстречу любовнику вот так, как был — и с улыбкой подпер плечом косяк двери, глядя, как бывший Николь Премьер снимал с себя припорошенную тающим снегом шубу и шапку. В его живых движениях и настолько обыденных жестах уже было не узнать то живое оружие, за кем охотился Мотоми, кого жаждала убить Эмма — это был человек, простой живой человек. И даже кресты на ладонях побледнели так ярко, что на светлой коже были почти незаметны.

— С возвращением, — заметил Акира спокойно, и Нано легко кивнул ему в ответ. Он может и выглядел до одури уставшим, но Акира знал, как сильно тот обожал свою новую работу.

Даже если она иногда и вынуждала задерживаться его допоздна — по самым разнообразным причинам.

— Привет, — Нано подошел к нему ровным шагом, лишь сейчас заметив свой кардиган на теле Акиры. От этого в его глазах помимо усталости замерцали еще и крохотные нотки игривости, и притянув Акиру к себе за талию, мужчина провел губами по его щеке, смазанно целуя, — извини, что так поздно.

— О, я видел вьюгу снаружи. — ответил он с хмыком, позволяя мужчине вернуться к раздеванию, — Все хорошо.

Акира не врал — он сам пару часов назад едва волочил ноги в этой проклятой пурге, из-за которой даже дороги убирать не успевали, и что по дорожкам, что по газону идти было одинаково. Погода в Канаде, конечно, неприятно отличалась от оной в Тошиме и в Японии в целом; там бывали морозы, бесспорно, но обилие снега порой вводило Акиру в тоску.

Впрочем, в этом были свои плюсы.

Глядя на своего растрепанного любовника, который только сейчас закончил выпутываться из оставшихся элементов одежды — а именно широкого вязанного шарфа и жилетки, Акира тонко улыбнулся и притянул того ближе, обняв за талию. Пальцы Нано соскользнули по его скулам, и были они холодные, как ледышки; Акира даже на миг вздрогнул от этого.

Пускай он знал, что у бывшего живого оружия практически всегда температура тела была ниже тридцати шести и шести, сейчас это не выглядело здорово. Поэтому разделив с ним миг спокойного объятия и поцелуй, Акира отстранился, кивнув в сторону ванной:

— Иди в душ. Я приготовлю какао.

Это уже стало их маленькой традицией, на самом деле. И дело не в том, что они были такие уж грязные после возвращения домой с улицы — хотя и это тоже; просто теплая вода позволяла проще и быстрее отогреть замерзшие в непривычном стылом климате конечности.

К тому же что может быть приятнее, чем горячий душ после холодной улицы?

Пока Нано с кивком отошел в ванную, Акира, как и обещал, разогрел молока и приготовил им какао. Нано практически сразу влюбился в концепт этого горячего сладкого напитка с разноцветными кусочками маршмэллоу — вот как с мига, как Акира его им угостил у себя на работе. И было ли дело в цветах, так обожаемых Нано, или ему просто было вкусно — парень судить не решался. Просто отмечал себе в голове, что каждый раз при походе за покупками стоит закидывать в корзинку еще и пакет с крошечными брусочками разноцветного маршмэллоу.

В конце-концов, это было чертовски мило. И как он мог отказать Нано в таких чудесных мелочах?

Акира каким-то образом упустил момент, когда Нано покинул ванную. И осознал это лишь в миг, когда чужие — теперь уже теплые — руки обвились вокруг его талии, а подбородок лег на плечо. Тот всегда был приблизительно на пол головы выше Акиры, и если в некоторые моменты это могло раздражать, то сейчас… Сейчас Акира лишь улыбнулся невольно, уложив ладонь поверх чужих пальцев, а другую подняв, зарывшись Нано в волосы:

— Устал?

— Немного, — согласился он, чуть повернув голову и проводя губами по скуле Акиры. По телу пробежала знакомая дрожь, теперь не смешанная с контрастом температур — должно быть, Акира никогда не привыкнет к ней полноценно, — пойдем в кровать?

— Сначала какао, — весомо заметил Акира, почти демонстративно указав на пузатые кружки с ним.

— Мы можем выпить его в постели.

— Да, но…

— Но?

Акира прикусил губу, втупив взгляд в эти злосчастные кружки. Ему сложно было юлить и отшучиваться, особенно когда дело касалось Нано — тот вечно все разгадывал, читая его, словно открытую книгу, ничего от него было не скрыть. И даже сейчас Акира мог поклясться, что Нано уже заподозрил: что-то не так. Его объятия стали чуть плотнее, словно тот пытался приободрить Акиру; его подбородок чуть потер плечо парня, словно упрашивая — не держи в себе, расскажи, я пойму.

Боже, и за что Акира его заслужил?

Молчание затягивалось, и в один момент Акира просто выдохнул, повернувшись в объятиях Нано. Тот разжал руки, позволяя парню это, а потом тут же уложил их обратно на чужую талию, словно их туда примагнитило. Акира поднял взгляд, опираясь о кухонный стол бедрами, и даже в полумраке их кухоньки он мог видеть, что на чужом ровном, спокойном лице, было ни морщинки — хотя атмосфера была очевидно напряженной.

— Нано, — начал он осторожно, и на секунду ему показалось, что в глазах бывшего живого оружия блеснуло что-то странное, что-то непривычное и неправильное.

Страх. Это был страх.

Ох. Ох черт. Эта сцена явно выглядела очень и очень неправильно.

— Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — нервно прикусив нижнюю губу и осознав, что увиливание делает ситуацию только хуже, Акира наконец вздохнул, помотав головой — и просто взял одну из рук Премьера в свою, переплетя пальцы. Знакомый электрический разряд ощущался чем-то средним между щекоткой и лаской, он успокаивал и заземлял, давая ощущение дома.

Ведь верно, не этот канадский городишко был ему домом, не кровать и не стены их квартирки. Его домом был Нано — и куда бы они не пошли, Акира будет счастлив, пока сможет держать его ладонь в своей.

И Акира хотел показать это. Показать Нано, как любит его.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил он наконец-то, подняв их сцепленные пальцы и поцеловав Нано в костяшки — нежным, мягким касанием обветренных губ, — я просто… думал много в последнее время. О нас.

Его взгляд из-под полуприкрытых ресниц неловок, но одновременно до одури решителен.

— Я не могу избавиться от смущения, как бы не старался. Оно просто есть, словно не зависит от меня. Но я хочу показать тебе, что мне… правда нравится быть с тобой. И что я не «позволяю» тебе это.

Он погладил чужой большой палец своим, и у него почти получилась хитрая усмешка.

— Поэтому сегодня я хочу заставить тебя ощущать себя живым. Касаться тебя так, как ты обычно касался меня. И, возможно, оседлать тебя так, что ты не сможешь ходить весь следующий день. Но сначала — какао.

Чужое лицо — вначале напряженное, а за тем полное недоумения и даже капли шока, показалось Акире до одури похожим на то, как выглядела мордашка у кошки тетушки Коу, когда ту щелкаешь по носу. Возможно Нано не понимал, о чем речь; возможно он искренне не осознавал, зачем Акира пытался все это устроить.

Акира и сам не знал — мысль пришла ему в голову внезапно, как снег на голову. Но выглядела уж слишком привлекательной, чтобы её сбрасывать со счетов.

Поэтому не дожидаясь, пока Нано заговорит, он спокойно поднял свободную руку — и обвил того за плечи, целуя в губы. Не углубляясь, но скорее просто отмечая, как факт — он не шутит, не юлит. Нано от поцелуя прикрыл глаза, чуть подавшись навстречу; Акира мог ощущать, как чужой пульс пропустил удар, но пока что не знал, что это значит.

— Знаешь, — наконец-то заговорил он хриплым голосом, практически шепча в губы Акиры, — мы можем пропустить пункт с какао. Я вовсе не обижусь.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Акира с усмешкой, легонько поведя плечами, — не мне тебе рассказывать, какое холодное какао невкусное.

Он практически мог видеть, как чужое тело напрягалось под его легкими касаниями — будь это поглаживание пальцами по плечу или невольное прикосновение бедрами. Но нет, не так быстро.

— Сначала — какао, — повторил он спокойно, и вид избитого щенка, что отразился на лице Нано, был почти забавен. Но нет, Акира все решил — и даже обернулся, чтобы взять кружки, как вдруг Нано вновь прильнул к нему, прижимая к себе так крепко, что у парня весь кислород из легких вышел, и едва какао с кружек не пролилось на стол.

Он ожидал чего угодно — требования оставить кружки, уговоров, ласки — да чего угодно.

-… В спальне, — вместо этого выдохнул Нано тихо, прижавшись ближе и носом проведя по его шее. Акира, с трудом удерживающий кружки в воздухе, смог только вздохнуть.

— Ладно. — Словно расписываясь в том, что в этом раунде Нано выиграл. — В спальне.

***

Они допили какао много быстрее, чем Акира того ожидал.

Обычно Нано предпочитал наслаждаться теплотой напитка и сладковатым вкусом машмэллоу, но, кажется, перспектива грядущего вечера сделала его нетерпеливым. Только так Акира мог назвать тот факт, что свое какао Нано допил буквально в пару глотков — много быстрее, чем Акира, который за то же время успел опустошить кружку едва ли на половину.

Ну что за наглец, подумалось ему во второй раз за вечер.

В первый раз он так подумал, когда Нано с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением лица утащил Акиру пить какао в то самое злосчастное кресло. И, так как места на двоих мужчин в кресле, естественно, не было — мужчина усадил любовника себе на колени.

— Нано, — выдыхал Акира тихо и почти порицающе.

Но мужчину, нагло и по-собственнически устроившему ладони на его бедрах, это явно не смутило. Тот продолжал наглаживать Акиру с легким нажимом, иногда ведя пальцы выше, к талии; ныряя кончиками пальцев под край свободного кардигана, скользя под футболку, порой возвращаясь ниже и играясь с поясом штанов.

Сосредоточится на какао в таком положении было практически невозможно. Но одного угрюмого взгляда мужчине явно было мало, чтобы прекратить.

— Извини, — заметил Нано на чужой взгляд без капли сожаления, подавшись вперед и проведя носом по шее Акиры, едва не вынуждая того пролить горячее какао на них обоих — так сильно дрожь и удар тока прошелся по позвоночнику, заканчивая приятной тяжестью внизу живота. Разумеется, Нано не хотел дурного. Возможно, ему просто слишком сильно понравилась предложенная Акирой идея, впридачу с надетым на парне кардиганом, и сейчас нетерпение… довольно дурно на нем сказывалось.

Почти как на разбалованном коте, который завидел сливки в руках хозяина.

Вздохнув, Акира сдался, поставив кружку с какао на стоящую у кресла тумбочку. Мужчина отстранился сам, заинтересованно проследив за его руками, и в полумраке комнаты, весь свет которой — отблеск уличных фонарей и теплый свет гирлянд над головами, Нано выглядел практически волшебно. Бледный, но с горящими глазами; растрепанными непослушными прядями еще чуть влажных черных волос, ложащихся, как воронье гнездо.

Нано хотел прижаться к нему, вновь укусить в бледную шею; огладить торс Акиры своими руками со шрамами-крестами на тыльной стороне ладоней, но Акира не позволил. Обхватил чужие запястья, задерживая их на одном месте — и смотрел в чужие глаза с твердым намерением. Нано смотрел в ответ недоуменно, с полуприкрытыми веками — явно не понимая, почему Акира не дает ему продолжить, не дает поцеловать в шею, стащить с торса одежду — и зацеловать-закусать до одурения…

Верно, перспектива сладкая. И, возможно, даже слишком сладкая.

Но Акира только улыбнулся, чмокнув того в кончик носа и скинув с плеч кардиган, оставшись в одной футболке:

— Сегодня моя очередь, помнишь? — Заметил он, окидывая Нано взглядом. Начиная от мешковатой футболки и заканчивая домашними брюками, он казался Акире до одури домашним, красивым — и вызывал жажду, которую явно не утолить простой водой.

Возможно, его идея была не такой уж и плохой.

Усмехаясь, он спокойно наклонился, зашептав тому на ухо, одновременно — совсем случайно — потершись своими бедрами о чужие:

— Дай мне позаботится о тебе, ладно?

Он сжал чужие плечи в крепкой, хватке, чуть царапая ногтями сквозь футболку; прижался ближе, ведя губами ниже, к чужой шеи, к горячему пульсу под тонкой кожей. Тепло душа прошло, и под его пальцами, под его поцелуями Нано холодный. Верно, он всегда-всегда холодный, и кожа его словно инеем покрыта, но Акиру это не беспокоило. Скорее наоборот, его заводил контраст их температур, их темпераментов. Заводило ощущать, как даже от такой незамысловатой ласки Нано под ним напрягся, точно зверек, загнанный в угол; как чужое дыхание сбилось, а пульс пропустил удар.

С тонких губ Нано сорвался рваный вздох, и… мало. Акире так до чертиков этого мало.

Поэтому он ерзает на чужих коленях, втирая свой пах в чужой напряженный живот; льнет, ведя языком вверх-вниз по линии пульса лишь затем, чтобы опуститься, крепко укусить того чуть выше ключиц. Нано вздрагивает, точно ударенный током; на язык Акиры брызгает вкус горячего металла, вкус жизни и смерти, что заставляет кончик языка, глотку и все мысли неметь. Он присасывается к ранке, и ощущение сжавшихся на бедрах ладоней практически заземляет, практически не дает свалиться в безумство похоти.

— Ах-х, Акира, — чужой стон тихий, едва слышный, но ужасно чувственный. Нано прижимает его к себе крепко, царапая сквозь ткань штанов почти больно; сжимая бедра так сильно, что парень уверен — останутся следы, по пять на каждой стороне. Темные, пунцовые, что будут так ярко смотреться на его бледной коже.

Акира его не останавливает.

Его собственные пальцы опускаются с плеч с нажимом, цепляют низ футболки Нано и задирают её — высоко, почти к ключицам. На чужом лице проскальзывает недоумение на секунду, но оно быстро растворяется во вздохе, полном похоти, когда Акира опускает лицо, прижимаясь поцелуями-укусами все ниже, и ниже.

На груди, животе и боках Нано бесконечное количество шрамов, больших и маленьких — и Акира не обделяет вниманием ни один из них. Он целует и широкие, рваные шрамы от битв — и крохотные шрамики от инъекций и трубок, напоминающие скорее бледные пятна на коже, чем шрамы. Его пальцы обводят их, его язык оглаживает каждый из них — потому что он принимает Нано с каждым из этих следов, оставленных ENED. Те могли рвать Нано, изменять Нано, перекраивать его, точно куклу, на свой вкус и свой лад — но он никогда им не принадлежал, никогда.

Чужой стон — почти песня.

Обычно во время их близости Нано был тихим, ну максимум дышал сбито — но сейчас наблюдать за ним было наградой само по себе. Заметные даже в полумраке потемневшие скулы и щеки; сбито поднимающаяся-опускающаяся грудная клетка, покрытая теперь не только шрамами, но и темными следами — засосами Акиры. Нано следил за ним неотрывно, следил и словно записывал себе на сетчатку каждое движение, каждое действие своего любовника.

Что же, решил Акира. Тогда стоило подарить ему зрелище, достойное запоминания.

Улыбнувшись этой мысли, он слез с чужих коленей, и пускай Нано пытался помешать ему, пытался вцепиться ему в ткань футболки — Акира не дал, легонько шлепнув того по ладоням, точно нерадивого ребенка. Нано послушался, что было практически забавным — ведь, если подумать, тот мог спокойно скрутить и оттрахать Акиру хоть сейчас. Пересилить его, обладать им, но нет, Нано этого не делал. Он слушался, позволял, подчинялся — и это заставляло странный жар собираться у Акиры внизу живота.

Под чужим напряженным взглядом — цвета шторма, бури и желания — он рвано стащил с себя футболку, а после разобрался с брюками. Оставил лишь белье, после чего опустился на колени, разведя чужие бедра в стороны.

Удивление на лице Нано стоило всего перфоманса разом.

— Акира? — его выдох — почти благоговейный шепот. Не давая ответа, парень подсел ближе, сглатывая слюну, стараясь не думать о том, насколько горячо мужчина сейчас на него смотрит. Пальцы разбираются с завязками чужих штанов быстро, и приспустив их, он невольно облизнулся — вид чужого напряженного члена практически расписывался в том, насколько хорошо Акира справлялся с этой затеей.

Поэтому он решил не останавливаться — и, наклонившись, провел языком от основания до кончика. Головка чужого члена уже была влажной от смазки, и Акира не упустил возможность языком собрать проступившие капельки; обхватив же член губами, он и вовсе втянул щеки, после отпуская, поигрывая с дырочкой кончиком языка. Кромка зубов едва-едва ощутимо задевала уздечку, не раня на самом деле, но даруя скользящее ощущение опасности — которую Акира тут же заменял языком, ведущим быстро вверх-вниз.

Он не мог больше следить за чужой реакцией — положение не особенно позволяло, да и отвлекаться не хотелось — но если чужие сорванные вздохи и пальцы, зарывшиеся в волосы, что-то Акире и говорили — так это то, что справляется он на отлично.

Чужая плоть приятно пульсировала на кончике языка Акиры, и он ласкал его нагло, быстро — пока не ощутил напряжение в чужих бедрах, пока не услышал, как чужое дыхание сорвалось на хрип. Ну уж нет. Не так быстро, подумал он, легонько чмокнув Нано в уздечку напоследок.

Потому что если отрываться, то отрываться по полной.

С этой мыслью — и совсем забившимися в угол сознания последними крохами стеснения, он спустил с себя белье, вновь залезая на чужие колени. Нано тут же подхватил его, прижимая к себе, как наивысшую ценность; провел пальцами по обнаженной талии, по ребрам, заставляя прохладную дрожь скользить по позвоночнику одновременно с приятным покалыванием, отдающим огнём под ребрами. Чужие глаза почти черные от расширенных зрачков, и Акира мелко вздрагивает, когда его член легонько мажет по члену Нано — боже, он такой мокрый только от того, что отсасывал Нано? Он такой беспорядок.

И сейчас это почему-то ничерта не смущало.

— Акира, — чужой шепот почти хриплый, и Нано говорил на выдохе, с последних крох самоконтроля, зарываясь тому в шею носом; дыша тяжело, и сердце под ладонями билось так быстро. Он кусал и вылизывал шею Акиры, и тот позволил ему это на минутку — лишь затем, чтобы в конце-концов отстранить, чуть подавшись назад. Собственное дыхание сбито, и кожа влажна от пота, но самоконтроля вполне хватает, чтобы завести руку назад, выравнивая член Нано со своим входом.

— Аки-

Тот успел выдохнуть лишь это практически напуганным вздохом — слишком хорошо помнящим, какую боль он принес Акире в первый раз, когда они занимались сексом без малейшей подготовки — но парень не остановился.

Ему было почти приятно видеть, как ошалело округлились глаза Нано, и как с чужих губ невольно сорвался стон, когда Акира одним движением принял Нано в себя до конца. Бедра сошлись с бедрами, комнату наполнил пошлый шлепок, а сам Акира едва не кончил чисто от ощущения заполненности, даруемым чужим членом — таким большим и напряженным внутри него.

Взгляд у Нано ошалелый, а Акира только и мог, что усмехнуться:

— Сюрприз, — промурлыкал он, мелко дрожа, тут же начав двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь на чужом члене. Влажные звуки наполнили комнату, одновременно с шумом сорванного дыхания; Нано почти до боли впивался в его злосчастные бедра, и Акира был попросту вынужден наклониться, обнимая чужие плечи и практически скуля от удовольствия.

Нано был повсюду; Нано был внутри него, Нано кусал его в шею и ключицы, наглаживал его бедра и талию, был так близко, и Акира не отворачивался. Акира прижимался к нему, сладко дрожа, не зажимаясь и не сдерживаясь ни на секунду. Его мозг был пуст, его сознание трепетало. Бедра болели как от меток чужих пальцев, так и от напряжения, но Акира не обращал внимания — ведь не было ничего, кроме мужчины, держащего его в руках, наполняющего его жаром и холодом, разрушающем и спасающем. Укол в шею намекал, что Нано вернул ему милость; так же прокусил кожу, слизывая его проклятую кровь, кайфуя так же, как таял Акира.

— Н-нано, — его губы дрожали, а пальцы зарывались в чужие темные волосы. Он не знал, за что хвататься; мозг не справлялся с удовольствием, и сознание накрывала сладкая дымка, — м-м, Нано!

Он уже не мог контролировать движения, позволяя бывшему живому оружию держать себя за бедра, вколачиваться в себя снизу; лишь запрокидывал голову, срывая голос в стонах.

— Акира, Акира, — шепот в его ухо срывался на хрип; он знал, что Нано тоже близко, — is tú mo chuisle.

Он не знал, что именно сказал Нано, но что-то в его голосе, что-то в его срывающемся дыхании стало последней каплей — и Акира выгнулся в спине аркой, мелко задрожав и кончив, так и не прикоснувшись к себе и пальцем. Нано последовал за ним довольно скоро — спустя всего пару толчков — но каждый из них ощущался для Акиры как разряд тока сквозь все тело.

Не было ни пурги за окном, ни дрожи огоньков. Ничего не было.

Только их сорванное дыхание — и битье двух сердец в унисон.

Они сидели в тишине минут пять, восстанавливая дыхание — кожа к коже, плоть к плоти. Акира честно хотел бы подняться с чужих колен и уползти в душ, чтобы смыть с тела пот и сперму, но сил откровенно не было даже на то, чтобы отлипнуть от Нано, или хотя бы приподняться, чтобы вытащить того из себя. Сонливость накрывала его плотным одеялом, смывая мысли туманом и заставляя казаться все, кроме отдыха на чужой груди, бесполезной тратой времени.

Но Акире ли не знать, что засыпать в таком положении — дурная затея…

— В душ? — Нарушил тишину Нано, легонько погладив того по плечу, и все, чем смог ответить ему обессиленный Акира — это ленивым зевком и кивком. Ну ладно, еще он смог набрать остаток сил, чтобы обвить тому плечи руками, зарываясь носом в плечо, ведя губами поверх чуть покрасневшего следа укуса.

Нано, к счастью парня, все понял. И, с тихим хмыком, до боли напоминающем смешок, подхватил Акиру под бедра, унося в душ его так легко, словно весил его возлюбленный не тяжелее перышка.

И то ли от усталости, то ли от бесстыдства, но Акира даже не попытался вывернуться, отдавая себя на чужую милость.

***

Прошло около сорока минут по ощущениям Акиры, когда они наконец-то добрались до кровати.

Спина парня ныла от напряжения, и бедра явно будут завтра болеть, как ад — но сожалел ли он о чем-то? Вряд ли. Ему даже не пришлось вставать на ноги дольше, чем на пару минут — Нано в добровольно-принудительном порядке настоял на том, чтобы вытереть Акиру и отнести его в кровать на руках, как невесту — что одновременно и забавляло его, и смущало до крику.

Ах да. Старое-доброе смущение вернулось — но, к счастью, достаточно поздно, чтобы Акире захотелось умереть от стыда от своих поступков. Разве что побурчал тихо, когда Нано одевал его, словно ребенка — и спокойно целовал в лоб, когда парень оказался в своей обычной пижаме — растянутой старой футболке и нижнем белье.

— И чем это тебе так нравится, — ворчал Акира, обхватывая чужие плечи руками, и Нано ему отвечал лишь короткой улыбкой. Пожалуй, не стоило в это лезть слишком глубоко — в конце-концов, это Нано. Он всегда был немного странным.

И все же, возвращаться в кровать после теплого душа ощущалось воистину как манна небесная. Рабочие будни часто поглощали их так, что падали они по приходу домой на кровать обессиленные и отключались практически сразу, поэтому Акира научился ценить подобные моменты — когда они могут просто завалиться в постель вдвоем и хорошенько поваляться, не думая ни о чем. Ни о побеге, ни об опасностях преследующих их агентов…

Словно на миг они могут перестать быть Николь и Анти-Николь. Стать просто мужчинами — влюбленными и счастливыми.

Свежие простыни, застеленные еще утром, ощущались крайне приятным разнообразием на коже, и ощутив, как кровать прогнулась под легшим рядом Нано, Акира хмыкнул, потянувшись к любовнику и устроившись виском у него на груди. Сонливость вновь накрывала сознание, но все же был крохотный вопрос, что Акиру довольно сильно беспокоил — еще с душа, но задать его он решил лишь сейчас:

— Нано, — проговорил он тихо, и тот посмотрел на него со спокойной мягкостью, — ты сказал что-то. Когда мы… почти закончили. И та фраза не звучала, как английский.

Акиру это озадачивало ужас как, ведь конечно, Нано помогал ему изучать английский — который в Канаде был много полезнее, чем даже самый хороший японский — и все же фраза хоть убей не звучала, как он. Была более звонкой, более резкой. При том она не была похожа и на французкий, который, как Акира узнал совсем недавно, Нано тоже понимал.

На чужих губах родилось что-то, похожее на улыбку, и он нашел ладонью пальцы Акиры, переплетя их вместе.

— Is tú mo chuisle? — повторил он голосом мягким, певчим, и Акира кивнул, узнав фразу. — Это гэльский, мой родной язык. Если упрощать, то оно значит «я люблю тебя».

Акира задумался, и взгляд его почти озадаченный.

— А если не упрощать?

— «Ты мой пульс».

Чужая простота и прямота всегда сражала Акиру наповал, но сейчас оно почему-то особенно его пронзила. В его сердце кольнуло тепло, и спрятав нос в плечо Нано, он тихо проворчал, заставив мужчину просто выдохнуть, обнимая его. Вот вечно Нано так — ляпнет что-то настолько искреннее и красивое, а Акире потом изнывать, не зная, чем ответить.

— Дурак, — проворчал он. А за тем, выждав секунду, выдохнул тихо, почти шепотом, — тогда… Is tú mo chuisle. Ибо ты мой тоже, Джеймс.

Чужое настоящее имя звучало настолько правильно с родным языком Нано, что Акира физически ощутил, как мужчина под ним потеплел. Возможно, ему лишь показалось; возможно это был след от душа, и его тело просто неравномерно охлаждалось, но Акира предпочел думать так. Предпочел думать, что Нано счастлив — так же, как счастлив и он.

И догадка подтвердилась спустя пару секунд, ибо Нано обвил ладонями его спину, прижимая к себе поближе; зарылся носом в волосы на макушке Акиры — и произнес так тихо, что тот едва разобрал:

— Спасибо.

Оно звучало так странно, так ласково, что Акира даже отстранился, найдя взглядом в полумраке комнаты чужое лицо. Тот улыбался кончиками губ, вряд ли сам это осознавая. Во взгляде плескалась такая искренняя радость, почти детская, что все, что Акира мог сделать — тихо буркнуть, чуть отвернув лицо.

— Скажешь тоже.

— Я серьезно, — он провел ладонями выше и выше, наконец уложив их на скулы Акиры, поглаживая его так трогательно, что сердце парня чуть смягчилось, — каждый день с тобой стоит целой жизни. Но этот вечер…

Акира впервые в своей жизни видел, чтобы Нано потерял дар речи. Он все открывал и прикрывал рот, точно не находя нужных слов, наконец просто притянув Акиру к себе, легонько боднувшись своим лбом в чужой.

— Спасибо, Акира, — прошептал он наконец.

Спасибо, что взял меня за руку, добавлялось в его синем взгляде. Спасибо, что показал мне, что жизнь — большее, чем просто страдания.

Спасибо, что любишь меня.

Это было чересчур даже для Нано, и все же Акира его не понурил. Улыбнулся лишь, поцеловав того в губы — уже не страстно, не голодно, но крепко и уверенно. Показывая без слов, что его благодарить не за что. Это не было пари, в конце-концов, и не было договором, где один выигрывал больше, чем другой. Это было нечто большее.

И думая об этом, Акира просто фыркнул, укладываясь на чужую грудь и позволяя себе раствориться в нежности чужих объятий. Завтра нужно будет на работу, разумеется; завтра будет новый день. Возможно даже, что завтра их покою наступит конец, и агенты настигнут их — и придется вновь бежать, вновь спасаться.

Но сейчас? Сейчас не было ничего — ни японского правительства, ни опасности, ни пурги за окном.

Был только Акира и только Нано.

И они были счастливы.


End file.
